Descend
by Annabelle Crane
Summary: The family is coming together. (WesFred) *It may say Craving at the top but it is really Descend*


**TITLE**: Descend  
**AUTHOR**: as told to Annabelle by EFM  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them. I just like to write. Don't sue, please!  
**SUMMARY**: The family is coming together.  
**DISTRIBUTION**: FanFiction.Net, Hello World: Fan Fiction Is Fun, anyone else please ask first  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**WARNING**: Try multiplying the evilness factor of Sane Insanity by 5 and maybe... Nope sorry this story would still be more evil. I am telling you this Evil Fred Muse, otherwise known as EFM is really EVIL!  
**THANK YOUS**: To MeriBeth for being the best beta person, and for telling me that I didn't get this done soon MB would send EWM after me. 

**SERIES**: Third story of the Cadebamini series, the first being Blood.

**AND CADEBAMINI MEANS**: For those of you asking cadebamini the plural "you" form in the past passive voice of the Latin verb cadere, so it roughly means: they all that are fallen or they all are fallen.

**FEEDBACK**: Lots of it please! Send to annabelle_felicity@hotmail.com, but no flames please, you have been warned many times that this is written by the Evil Fred Muse, she is not a sane person, and she tends to take over.

**EFM SPEAKS OUT**: What is true evil? Well I am but that is not the point. No flames or it will only get worse.

**Descend**  
_by Annabelle _

"Dinner time," Wesley called out to his children in a sly voice. "No remember children, she has been drugged some so you may feel a little sluggish, but don't worry she will be turned."

"Yes sire," they all smiled back at him and panted a bit.

He laughed. "Now, come along then, step lightly. We can't let people see us. This may be a prison but they aren't stupid."

They moved as one quickly down the hallways avoiding the prison guards that they did not know. Finally the came to the fifth floor of the prison that was completely covered with guards that were in reality vampires. One of them approached Wesley.

"Sire," he hissed a little. "We have been giving her the special food like you asked. She is sleeping now and has been feeling weak all day."

"Well that is because she is weak," he chuckled. "Let's go lads, time to get this over with."

He stood outside the door of Faith's prison cell with the other behind him and looked at her. "Hello there Faith," he snickered at her.

"Wesley," she crocked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to collect a few things," he pushed on the door handle and it snapped off. He pulled the door open and smiled down at her. "Namely you."

Faith tried to back away from him. "Wesley what is wrong with you?"

"I think," he chucked. "The question is what is wrong with you? Aren't feeling yourself today eh Faith?" He squatted down and took a fist full of her hair yanking it back so that she was forced to look at him. "Feeling a little bit weak?"

"Get off of me," she tried to push Wesley away but she could barely move her arms. "Are you doing this to me?"

"Stupid, silly girl," Wesley pushed her back into the wall. "You never even had a clue did you?" He kicked her in the head. "Never even thought twice," he laughed. "I didn't think you would, you were always the dumber of the two slayers."

"Stop it," she yelled at him.

Wesley signaled to the others with a snort. "Make me," he hissed at her. "Oh but you can't, because you don't have any of your lovely slayer strength right now. Hmm, I guess that leaves you helpless to defend yourself against my friends." He backed away from her and let his children push past him. "This should be fun to watch."

Wesley settled himself and watched as his children gagged Faith and started to feed. "Not too much now," he reminded them as he looked at his nails. "We don't want her dead."

The children gurgled and chuckled as they fed on the slayer and then backed away taking the gag with them. Wesley stood again and moved over to where Faith was slumped on the floor. "Now you have really only one options left to you Faith. You can drink my blood and become strong again, or we can force you to drink my blood. Either way you will turn so you might as well take the easy way, you were always so famous for that." He slit his wrist a bit and held it out for her.

Faith could feel the need for blood rise in her. She knew she didn't have any choice; she wasn't strong enough to refuse him. Like a drunkard she stumbled to his wrist and started to drink his blood. Slowly thoughts started to fill her mind and she felt others in her head with her, all of them welcoming her with open arms. They were her family, they wanted her, needed her, loved her. For the first time in her life she felt whole, it was sick and twisted, but she didn't care. This was her life now, Wesley was her sire and she would listen to him and to his sire Winifred, she would obey them without question. Faith pulled away from and looked up at him.

"Welcome to the family," he smiled at her and watch her fall back and curl into a ball on the floor as she started to turn.

***

"I'm bored," Cordelia complained finally as she stood up from the plush couch that she had been lying on. "It has been two days," she whined.

"And it will be two more days," Faith snapped at her. "Don't question mother. She knows best." Faith clucked as she walked away from the window. "Besides you should be happy, you have the latest clothes, everything that you ever wanted, they feed you, give you a place to live."

"I don't have everything that I want," Cordy pouted a bit.

Faith laughed again. "All in good time," she gave the other girl a wicked smile. "All in good time."

"Hello, hello ladies," Gunn called to them as he entered the room. "I have brought you a gift."

"Oh," Cordelia perked up. "I like presents. What is it?"

Gunn pulled from behind his back two rabbits, one white and one brown. "Oh how cute," Cordelia took the white from him. "Helpless little bunnies." She held the rabbit up to her check and started to purr. "Really Gunn," she let her face morph, "you shouldn't have."

"Oh but I had to," he tossed the other rabbit to Faith. "Had to share something special with my two favorite sisters, especially when I have had such good news."

"News," Faith drained the sweet tasting blood from the rabbit quickly and then tossed it aside. "What news?"

"Come down stairs," he stood at the doorway and held out his arm to let them pass. "Mother and father wish to speak to all of us."

"This must be big," Faith gave Cordy a sly smile.

Cordelia giggled, "Oh this is so much fun."

They raced downstairs into the main living room where Winifred was sitting in chair and Wesley was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. The other children were standing around the room and looked at them as they burst in laughing and smiling.

Winifred tilted her head and gave them a serious look causing everyone to become silent and demure. Then she let a smile come across her face. "My children," she spoke to all of them. "Due to some much recent success in training we have decided to move up in our timeline." Everyone gasped with excitement. "Tonight," she paused for a dramatic touch and they all craned in their heads to get a better look at her. "Tonight we will attack the Hyperion and we will retrieve Angelus and the miracle child."

The room was silent for a minute as they all digested the information and then Gunn let out a large yowl of happiness and everyone else made similar noises. "I thought that would make them happy," Wesley whispered into her ear and then kissed her neck. "You are such a good mother."

"Hmm," she smiled at him and too his lips to hers. Then she pulled away and waited for her children to settle. "Tonight we will move quickly and Angel will never know what hit him. Everyone go prepare, we leave in two hours."

***

Lorne walked down the stairs of the hotel heading toward the small refrigerator that Angel kept behind the desk. Then he felt something strange brush against him. He turned around and saw nothing. Sighing he shook his head and turned again this time though he dropped the glass that he had been holding. "Fred," he gasped out. "I didn't hear you come in. Where have you been?"

"Changing," she smirked at him.

"For the last four days!" He gave her a look.

She rolled eyes and reached down to pick up one of the broke shards of glass. "You always did ask one to many questions," she shook he head at him and then hit him across the face hard with the piece of glass. "I'm sorry," Winifred looked at his body that was crumpled on the floor. "Did that hurt?"

"I hope you didn't kill him love," Wesley came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are going to need him you know."

"I know," she turned around and looked up at him. "I was just having a little fun."

"Hmm," Wesley captured her mouth and then turned to look at the others. "Well don't just stand there gawking, get to work!"

"You four find the child," Gunn told the group of vampires that were with him. "You," he pointed to one straggler. "Call the house, let the others know that we are in."

"Time to go upstairs," Cordy asked Wesley and Winifred hopefully.

Winifred nodded. "If you find the child with him be sure to get him out of the room. I don't care how you do it."

Cordy giggled and then turned to Faith, "Come with me?" The other woman nodded and the two rushed up stairs.

There were two vampires left looking at Wesley and Winifred with questioning eyes. "Well tie him up," Wesley told them in an exasperated tone. "Can you not think for yourself?"

"Of course not love," Winifred wiggled in his arms a bit a smiled up at him. "Why should they have to think when they have such a strong powerful leader to tell them what to do?"

"You're right," he bit her lip and sucked on the blood that started to form. "I hate waiting."

"I know," she purred. "But I want to stay here and see the child for myself. We will need him."

Wesley sighed. "I really don't see why we can't just kill him. He will make a tasty snack after all."

"We will need him," Winifred told him. "I am not sure for what yet, but there is a little voice and it talks to me. It tells me that later he will be useful. Besides," she looked down at Lorne's prone form, "it will keep him in line."

"Of course," Wesley smirked. "How could I forget?" Then he looked at the job that the two newest vampires had done with tying up Lorne. "Go find Gunn. I want the child brought to his new mother as soon as he is found."

"I'm going to be a mommy," Winifred giggled and Wesley took her in his arms and started to waltz her round the lobby. They laughed together and stepped over Lorne's body whenever it got in the way. In the background they could hear Angel screaming at first in pain and then in ecstasy.

Wesley chuckled at Angel's change of heart. "Sounds like our girls have having a lot of fun up there," he smiled down and twirled her out.

"Of courses they are," Winifred laughed and he pulled her back to him. "They were well trained in their past life and in this one."

Gunn and the small group of vampires came back into the lobby holding up baby Connor who was crying his head off. "Look what we found," he smirked at them and handed the screaming child to Winifred.

"I got a miracle child," she started to chant as she rocked the baby trying to claim him. "Now shut up or I will let your new Daddy make a feast out of you."

"Promises, promises," Wesley titled his head and then looked at Gunn. "How much longer?"

"Not long at all," Gunn bared his teeth in a grin. "Any minute now by the sounds of it."

Winifred held the baby up and nuzzled its nose with hers. "This is going to be so much fun baby. A nice big family reunion, of course your old daddy won't be around anymore, but I am sure you will get used to it."

"I still say we eat him," Wesley sighed and looked at her. "But if he makes you happy you can keep him."

"Thank you," Winifred gave him a delighted smile and then settled the baby in her arms. "Now it should only be a minute longer."

"Only a minute," a dark voice came from the top of the stairs. "Clearly you don't think that much of me."

Wesley laughed and Winifred couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "With the way my girls are trained I didn't think you would have lasted as long as you did," she retorted. "Everything went well I trust," she eyed Faith and Cordelia.

"Very well," Cordy giggled.

Faith smiled and stroked Angelus's cheek, "Exceedingly well."

"Good," Gunn groaned a little. "Now why don't we all get back to the house? There is a feast after all."

"As soon as I kill him," Angelus pointed to the green unconscious demon on the ground. "He will go telling and we don't need that."

"No," Wnifred stood between Angelus and Lorne. "We need him. He is our go between."

"And what is to keep him from turning on us," Angelus hissed at her.

"Him," Winifred held up the baby. "He will do anything to keep this child safe."

Angelus looked at all of the carefully and started to move toward Winifred but she kicked him hard and punched him with her free hand. "Careful Angelus," she warned him. "You don't want to cross me. I am stronger than you are. I have the strength of a whole clan to draw from, you on the other hand have nothing."

"You are a feisty little thing aren't ya," he looked up at her. "Alright we do this your way, for now."

"For always," Winifred growled at him. "Cross me Angelus and you will find yourself one staked vampire, at the hands of the slayer no less."

"You wouldn't," he glared at her.

She laughed, "Oh I would."

"Bitch," he seethed.

"Hmm," Winifred walked away from him. "Tell me something I don't know." Then she turned to one of her children. "Pick the demon up off the floor and bring him with us. It is time to go home." She started to head out with everyone following her but Angelus. "Are you coming?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Do I have a choice," Angelus grumbled.

"No," Wesley answered for her. "You don't." He placed his hand on Winifred's back and followed her out the door of the hotel to the car that was waiting for them outside. Behind him he could here Angelus mutter some more but eventually the older vampire complied and followed the rest of them.

Winifred smiled at him. "We are a real family now," she sighed happily.

"Yes," he kissed her. "That we are my love."  



End file.
